Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual-bearing reel.
Background Information
In the dual-bearing reel disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 1997-275861, an operating lever is pivotably attached to a reel body, in order to facilitate the operation, of a casting control mechanism. The braking force with respect to the spool shaft can be adjusted by pivoting the operating lever.